Continuously variable transmissions (CVTs) utilize a variable-ratio unit or “variator” to provide a continuous variation of transmission speed ratios rather than a series of predetermined speed ratios as provided in typical transmissions. A planetary-type variator is one such variator that includes an input ring, an output ring, and at least one sphere arranged between the input and output rings. The at least one sphere is configured to tilt between the input and output rings to transmit torque from the input ring to the output ring so that continuously-variable torque output is produced using the planetary-type variator.
One method for cooling the sphere(s) of a planetary-type variator, sometimes referred to as splash lubrication or splash feed lubrication, includes splashing the sphere(s) with fluid (e.g., oil) in response to the action of one or more moving parts of the variator. Another method for cooling the sphere(s) of a planetary-type variator includes delivering fluid to the sphere(s) directly through one or more rotating components of the variator, such as, for example, a shaft that defines a centerline of the variator. As a result of limitations associated with these methods, alternative approaches for cooling the sphere(s) of a planetary-type variator remain an area of interest.